Why They Became Doctors
by highmaintenance
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Certain events in our favourite doctor's lives made them what they are today, brilliant surgeons.
1. Trapper

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MASH because if I did it would be rated M 15+...**

**I began to write these ages ago and decided that I will start posting. There will be 8 chapters one for each of the doctors (and Margaret). I will end with Hawkeye ha ha so you have to wait! Please R/R for me...**

**Could you do me a favour, when you're finished with this fic please check out the one I wrote about Hawkeye and Charles called _I've Got A Secret._ The popularity is dismal on that particular pairing but the story is good I swear! **

**

* * *

****Trapper 1934**

'John you were in top form today! Keep up the good work son.' Coach shouted across the crowded locker room.

A boy no older than 16 acknowledged the fact that he had been complimented and continued to strip off his football jersey. His normally strawberry blonde curls were matted with mud and dirt from constantly being tackled.

'Yo Johnny.'

John turned around to face his best friend Arthur (who was naked and dripping wet).

'Did you do your science homework for Mrs Landry?'

John's brown eyes widened in horror and he slapped his forehead. 'Oh crap I completely forgot because of practise yesterday!'

Arthur's face split into a grin. 'Did you see the cheerleaders at that game?'

'Come on you know I have a girlfriend.' John remained silent for a minute. 'But yeah, I did…and I nailed one.'

Arthur punched John's arm. 'Who was it…Angie?'

John screwed up his nose. 'No not Angie…Louise James.'

'Not that broad with the red hair?'

A crooked smile appeared on John's face. 'And emerald green eyes let me tell ya, she was good.'

'What about Liz?'

John shrugged. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

'Mr McIntyre I don't know what to do with you.' scolded Mrs Landry. 'You can do great things if you just budgeted your time better.'

John rolled his eyes at his teacher which earned him a whack across the hand with the infamous cane. He was in detention for arriving 15 minutes late for class.

'Ouch! Come on miss, we both know all I can do is play football.'

Mrs Landry frowned. 'Well, maybe that is all you can do, nevertheless you are going to stay here until you finish the homework that was assigned last night and then you are going to do tonight's homework right in front of me.'

John swore under his breath and got out a pen for himself. Mrs Landry placed four sheets of paper in front of the cursing teen and went back to her desk.

John finished all of his homework in less than 20 minutes and waited patiently for his teacher to look up from her desk. When she did however, Mrs Landry frowned.

'John, why have you stopped, you couldn't possibly be done yet.'

John looked insulted, 'Yes I am, look for yourself.'

Mrs Landry sighed. 'Don't be impertinent John, bring it to me.'

The young man sighed and begrudgingly made his way to his teacher's desk where he was made to stand as she marked his homework.

'Well, how did I go?' asked John in a rather bored tone of voice.

Mrs Landry looked at John strangely. 'You got every answer correct.'

'Come again?' asked John who was quite amazed at his intelligence.

'Did you study for this Mr McIntyre?'

John laughed. 'I haven't studied a day in my life.'

'How are you at math?'

John shrugged. 'My teacher says that I should stop wasting my time with sports and focus on becoming a mathematician which I guess means I'm good at it.'

Mrs Landry looked at John seriously. 'McIntyre, with grades like these you could go places. You could be a scientist or a biologist or even a doctor!'

'Miss, all I did was homework.'

'John that is not the point, its how you did it. I've never seen any student answer the questions you did in such a short amount of time!'

John shook his head and went to grab his belongings. 'Miss, I am not cut out to be any of those things. It was just a fluke.' John turned on his heel and stormed out of the laboratory.

When he got home, John went through his father's book collection to see if he could find anything on football. When he saw a book on anatomy, John pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the cover.

'Why am I so interested in this stuff?' John asked himself and sighed. 'I'll just flick through it.'

Two hours later when John was called down to dinner he did not move a muscle. He was too busy reading his father's science books.

**1936**

'Now this next graduate is one of the most brilliant students I have seen in many years. He got straight A's in science and math, not to mention won the football trophy for our school in 1935.' Principal Heed paused for dramatic effect. 'And I might add that he is one of the most improved students I have ever met. John Francis Xavier McIntyre!'

John walked out on stage at high school graduation and accepted his diploma. He was on top of the world and in the audience his parents and sister Clara were absolutely beaming at him as was his on again off again girlfriend Louise. John grinned to himself. He knew what he was getting tonight.

* * *

**Well that was Trapper's story...pretty good huh? Lol, remember to R/R and I'll update as soon as I can, I'm having trouble thinking up stories for Henry, Charles and Potter...but I will deliver!**

**Up next...Henry Blake!**


	2. Henry

******Thank you for your kind reviews. This chapter was a labour of love. I had to rewrite it twice before I got it right. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I would like to dedicate this entire fic to Captain Evermind for being a great reviewer and friend. Love ya Kat!**

* * *

Henry 1924 

'Blake, you are such an idiot!'

A young man of 18 turned around at the sound of his class mate's taunt and frowned.

Mrs Gordon (the maths teacher) looked daggers at Graham. 'Mr Dawes, go outside immediately and report to the principals office.'

Graham got to his feet and trudged out of the room whilst muttering various curse words under his breath.

Mrs Gordon cleared her throat. 'Now where was I?'

Henry sighed and tried to listen to his teacher but Graham's words were still fresh in his head. _Henry you are such an idiot!_ If he had a dollar for every time he had heard someone say that Henry would be a very rich man by now.

Since he was around six years old Henry had been told by various people that he was an idiot. Sure he fumbled his words a bit and he couldn't make a decision to save his life but those words cut deep after 12 years of hearing them. It did not do much to his self esteem either. When Henry was a young boy he had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. As he got older he thought he might like to try his hand at becoming a surgeon. But the constant taunts and put downs had almost convinced the teenager that he should give up any hope of fulfilling his dream.

Because the school year was half over Henry didn't see any point in even trying to get good grades now. He'd just end up working for Mr Rick at the grocery store for the rest of his life.

Two days later Henry decided to attend the county fair to see if he couldn't cheer himself up. After he bought himself a giant milkshake his spirits were beginning to lift, until he bumped into a girl and spilled the beverage all over her.

'Oh my God I am so sorry miss!' Henry looked up at the girl rather frightened but was rendered speechless immediately. She was absolutely gorgeous, short blonde hair that was tied back with a delicate pink ribbon and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Right now those eyes were sparkling with suppressed rage.

'You ruined my dress you idiot!'

Henry flinched at the word 'idiot' and tried to find the words to express how upset he was. 'Look, let me make it up to you—'

The girl folded her arms and frowned. 'How?'

Henry was lost for words for a full minute and he could tell she was losing patience.

'How about you let me buy you dinner and a new dress? Please.'

The look Henry gave the blonde girl was so pathetic that her expression softened and she even smiled.

'Okay, how about Saturday night?'

Henry smiled. 'Perfect? Um…I'm Henry by the way, Henry Blake.'

The blonde held out her hand. 'I'm Lorraine Baxter.'

Henry was so taken with Lorraine that on their 'date' he proposed to her out of sheer panic. Lorraine politely declined and the two managed to strike up a conversation.

'So, Henry, are you 18?' asked Lorraine politely after sipping her soda.

Henry nodded. 'Yea, I'm almost out of high school.'

Lorraine grinned at this. 'So what are you planning to do with yourself Henry?'

Henry shrugged and ran a hand nervously through his brown hair. 'I don't know I have a part time job at Rick's Groceries I was thinking I could stay there.'

Lorraine's face fell. 'But surely you're passionate about something. I know you can't possibly want to work at a grocery store your entire life.'

Henry sighed. 'Well there is something.'

Lorraine's eyes lit up and she held onto Henry's hand. 'Tell me.'

'Well, I kind of thought I could be a surgeon but I'm not smart enough for that.'

Lorraine frowned. 'I don't believe that for one moment Henry Blake. I can tell you're very intelligent, you can see it in your eyes. You just lack confidence.'

Henry smiled. 'You really think so?'

'I really do. You should follow your dream Henry.' Lorraine began examining Henry's hand. 'Look at how long your fingers are you were born to be a surgeon Henry.'

The 18 year old actually blushed and had to look away from Lorraine for a second. When he looked at her again, Lorraine's face was inches from his own. Henry closed the distance between them and they kissed.

**1928**

Henry fiddled with his pencil nervously; he was waiting to take the exam that would determine whether or not he could get into medical school. With Lorraine's encouragement, Henry's confidence soared and he passed 12th grade with flying colours and was accepted into Harvard. Four years of lessons and he was ready for medical school. He hoped.

'Okay, begin!' announced the teacher.

Henry took a deep breath and began to write furiously.

_I'm going to pass this exam and when I do I'm going to propose to Lorraine…again.

* * *

_

**Well I hope you enjoyed Henry's chapter! Please review!**

**Next chapter...Charles!**


	3. Charles

**I thought that I would post two chapters since you've all been so patient! This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write (I love Charles) but it's really cliche lol. Remember to R/R!**

**

* * *

Charles 1927 **

A 10 year old boy sat at his piano and began to play a beautifully sad ballad. It was for his brother Timmy who had died five days before. This thought made the boy's icy blue eyes fill with tears but he continued to play.

He was the eldest of the Winchester children and the musician, Charles Emerson the Third. Timothy (God rest his soul) was the middle child at six years old and an aspiring surgeon (or so their father had decided) and sweet little Honoria was the youngest at only three years old. She was to marry a rich man and have many children.

As he continued to play Charles remembered how Timmy used to sit in front of the piano and listen to Charles play for hours on end. He used to encourage his brother to take it up professionally.

'_Charlie, you are going to a great peenist one day like Mozart and that Beet-haven guy.'_

_Charles chuckled at Timmy and stopped playing._

_Timmy looked at his brother with wide green eyes. 'Why did you stop for?'_

_Charles shrugged. 'I'm getting a little tired.' An idea struck the eldest Winchester. 'Would you like me to teach you to play?'_

_Timmy's face lit up. 'Yes please!' He practically leapt onto the seat next to Charles and plinked playfully at the keys. 'What are you gonna teach me first?'_

_The nine- year-old thought for a second before answering. 'How about we start with something simple, like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?'_

_The five year old nodded and watched as Charles showed him the correct keys._

Charles stopped playing to wipe a tear that had made its way down his cheek.

* * *

'Charles, would you please come in here a minute?'

Charles paused in the hallway outside the drawing room where his parents were seated. He wandered into the room silently.

'Yes father?'

Charles Winchester the Second was a rather tall balding man with dark eyes and a pipe hanging out of his mouth. Charles respected his father and dared not cross him.

'Come here and sit down son.' Winchester motioned to a large leather chair which Charles sat in obediently.

Winchester was silent for such a long while that Charles began to wonder if he had forgotten what he had wanted to say.

Charles's mother Hester cleared her throat. 'Perhaps I should tell him Charles?'

Winchester shook his head. 'No Hester, I will.' He turned to Charles. 'Son,'

_Does he ever call me by my name?_ Thought Charles.

'In light of recent circumstances,'

_Timmy's death, why can't you say it dad?_

'I, that is, your mother and I have decided that you must become a surgeon and give up the piano.'

Charles's jaw dropped. 'Pardon?'

Hester hastily cut in. 'We don't mean forever. We just don't think you should make a career out of it.'

Charles frowned. 'But you didn't care before!'

Winchester removed the pipe from his mouth. 'That was before Timothy passed away. Now you must become what he no longer can.'

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been playing piano for six years and for five of those years he had dreamt of becoming a concert pianist, not a…_surgeon_. It was so unfair. Charles protested even though he knew he would get in trouble.

'But I want to be a concert pianist father! Timmy was the surgeon, not I!'

Winchester was beginning to lose patience. 'We will allow you to play the piano but only as a leisurely activity. If you protest, I will remove it from the premises. Do you understand?'

Charles was outraged but he nodded and left the drawing room without waiting to be dismissed. He headed towards the lounge room where the piano was kept. The 10 year old sat at the piano and prepared to play but the thought of never being able to make a career of this hit Charles hard and he slammed the piano lid shut and stormed off towards his room.

* * *

Charles fulfilled his father's wishes and worked hard to get into Harvard where he practised medicine. He even found that he was exceptionally good at surgery but all Charles really wanted to do was play the piano. If it weren't for Timmy's death…maybe he could have.

* * *

**Well there you go, the great Charles Emerson Winchester the Third never wanted to be a surgeon bum bum buuuum! Ahem sorry lol. Please review.**

**Next chapter...Margaret!**


	4. Margaret

**This chapter (like Henry's) had to be rewritten because I couldn't make you kind people suffer with the old chapter lol.Thanks for all your reviews and handy tips andI hope you enjoy Margaret's chapter! Oh btw Peg is actually a nickname for Margaret.**

**

* * *

Margaret 1925**

For as long as she could remember Margaret had wanted to be a nurse like her mother. Not because of the patients or the fact that she might enjoy becoming a nurse, but because then Margaret would be allowed to join the army.

She had long ago accepted the fact that she couldn't be a boy but that didn't stop her from acting like one. On principal Margaret refused to wear pink, only khaki green and God help the person who called her…_Maggie_.

Margaret Houlihan was a very terrifying five-year-old girl. She hated her long blonde hair and her _baby blue_ eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother but Margaret really wanted to look like her father. High cheek bones, ash hair and hazel eyes.

'Peggy?' Cherilyn Houlihan poked her head into her eldest daughter's bedroom.

Margaret cringed but looked at her mother. 'Yes mum?'

'The babysitter couldn't come today so I'm taking you to the hospital with me.'

Margaret's pretty face lit up and she leapt off her bed. 'I'm ready!'

Cherilyn laughed at her eagerness. 'Slow down Peggy I have to dress your sister.'

Margaret followed her mother out of her bedroom and into Barbra's room. Margaret's sister was only two years old and looked exactly like Alvin which made the five-year-old slightly jealous.

Margaret hovered in the corner impatiently whilst Cherilyn dressed Barbra.

'Are you done yet?' whined Margaret.

Cherilyn scooped Barbra into her arms and laughed at Margaret. 'Yes Peg I'm finished.'

'Would you please call me Margaret mum?' the blonde crossed her arms but that provoked another laugh from her mother.

'Come on Peggy, you're a cute girl you should have a cute name.'

_Just what I need a cute nickname._ Margaret thought bitterly.

* * *

Margaret's bad mood didn't last long because as soon as she arrived at the hospital she felt at home. The sterile equipment, the cute doctors, the sick patients, the cute doctors, the sense of urgency; this all made Margaret want to put on a gown and help the doctors operate.

'Hi Hazel, would you look after Peggy and Barbie?' Cherilyn was talking to a tall dark haired nurse with rather large front teeth.

'Sure Cherie.' Pause. 'Oh they're so adorable, Peggy looks just like you!'

Margaret rolled her eyes as she watched her mother hand Barbra to this strange nurse.

Cherilyn bent down to talk to her daughter. 'Peggy, this is Nurse Hazel Smith. She is on her break at the moment and is going to look after you and Barbie.'

Cherilyn kissed Margaret on the head and straightened up.

'Thanks Hazel, bye girls!'

Both of the young Houlihans looked less than thrilled to be left with Hazel but for entirely different reasons.

'Okay girls, what would like to do?' asked Hazel pleasantly.

'I want to visit the patients!' piped up Margaret. _Hey it's worth a try! _

As predicted, Hazel shook her head. 'Sorry Peg, that's not a place for little girls.'

'Let's have lunch.' suggested Barbra and Margaret shot her a death stare which Hazel didn't seem to notice.

'That's a great idea, come on Peg.' Hazel headed in the direction of the Nurse's lunch room but Margaret went towards the Intensive Care Unit.

Because she was only three feet tall Margaret couldn't see through into the rooms so when she came across a room labelled _Recovery_ the blonde invited herself in.

The room was completely white (as expected) with ten beds, five on each wall. Several nurses were attending to the needs of various patients so Margaret tried to look like she belonged there. A rather heavily built nurse with a double chin and fiery red hair spotted the five-year-old and frowned.

'What are you doing in here little girl?'

Margaret looked into the nurses eyes with no fear whatsoever. 'I'm Margaret, Nurse Houlihan's daughter.'

The nurse frowned. 'Does your mother know you're in here?'

'Of course, she told me to visit…' Margaret drifted off as she looked around the room and spotted a sad looking boy of about 17 on the end bed.

'…that boy there!'

The nurse sighed. 'Okay Margaret, but don't do anything silly.'

Margaret beamed and made her way over to the boy. The chart on the end of his bed said _Name: Jonathon Berkley, DOB: __17th July 1908_ and then went on to say that he was recovering from a rather nasty case of the measles. The blonde crawled onto the seat next to Jonathon's bed and smiled at him.

Jonathon smiled back and Margaret noticed he had a gap between his front teeth.

'Hello, I'm Margaret Houlihan.' The blonde held her hand out for Jonathon to shake. He took it politely.

'John Berkley.' He sighed. 'Are you here to entertain me Maggie?'

Margaret cringed. 'Please call me Margaret and yes I am. Do you want to talk or play cards or something?'

John thought. 'Well you are awfully young, how are you at gin rummy?'

Margaret grinned. 'Are you kidding? My father taught me, I'm a pro.'

John laughed. 'Okay, could you please hand me that deck of cards?' He motioned to the side table where there indeed sat a deck of well worn cards. Margaret handed John the cards and he began to shuffle.

'Do you want to play with seven cards or ten?'

'Make it ten, and then I can watch you lose for a longer time.'

John laughed at the blonde and dealt. 'You're a very mature girl. How old are you?'

Margaret collected her cards and smiled. 'I'm five, you're 17, right?'

John nodded. 'I can't believe you're only five.'

'Okay less talk more play.' Margaret giggled.

She played with John for half an hour (winning almost every hand) before Cherilyn entered Recovery with a stern look on her face.

'Margaret Jane Houlihan, I thought I told you to stay with Hazel?'

Hazel was standing behind Cherilyn with Barbra looking both relieved and mad. Cherilyn approached her daughter and grabbed her by the wrist. 'You are going with Hazel.'

'Bye John!' the blonde managed to call before she was pulled from the room and spanked.

Margaret didn't mind though. She had really enjoyed playing with John and making him feel happy. _Maybe there is more to being a nurse than just joining the army. I can make people happy!_ With this thought in her mind, Margaret didn't mind being reprimanded by her mother.

* * *

**Well there you have it, little Maggie Houlihan as a child! Please review as you so faithfully have for every chapter!**

**Next...BJ!**


	5. BJ

**Here is BJ's story ladies and germs! This was extremely easy to write and took me less than 15 minutes. **

**Thank you again for all the fantastic reviews I have received..you all are fabulous! **

**

* * *

BJ 1929 **

A seven-year-old boy was in his front yard nonchalantly kicking a ball around. He was waiting for his father to come home. He wanted to play with him although it was late in the afternoon.

Jay's car pulled up 15 minutes later and BJ stopped what he was doing and ran over to his father gleefully.

'Hi daddy, how was work?' BJ asked happily.

Jay looked down at his son. 'It was great Beej, how was school?'

BJ ran a few steps ahead of his father. 'Great! We had a spelling bee and I came first!'

Jay laughed heartily at the excited boy and paused only to open the front door.

'Bea I'm home!' he shouted into the hallway and almost tripped over BJ.

BJ tried not to giggle. 'Sorry dad.'

Jay bent down and ruffled his son's hair.

'Hi sweetheart.' Bea came in from the kitchen and kissed her husband. 'How was your day?'

Jay sighed. 'Very long, you?'

Bea shrugged. 'I took Elizabeth to the dentist and did house work.'

BJ tugged on his dad's shirt. 'Daddy, can you come outside and play ball with me?'

Jay sighed. 'Not now Beej, daddy's really tired why don't you play with your sister?'

BJ pouted but obeyed his father nevertheless. Elizabeth was in her bed room upstairs playing with her dolls, when her brother walked in, she beamed.

'Hi BJ, wanna play with me?'

BJ shrugged. 'I guess so, which doll am I allowed to use?'

Elizabeth thought for a moment before standing up and rushing over to her toy box. However before she got there she tripped over one of BJ's toy trucks. Elizabeth began to cry from the pain. BJ hurried over to the four-year-old and assessed the damage. She had a sprained ankle by the looks of it.

BJ hugged his sister. 'It'll be okay Lizzie, I'll fix it up.'

BJ went to the bathroom to get bandage. When he made his way back to the bed room Elizabeth was no longer crying but she was clutching at her leg.

'Why can't daddy fix me up?' sniffed Elizabeth when she saw her brother's intentions.

BJ sat next to Elizabeth and prepared to apply the bandage. 'Because he's had a really busy day, now hold still so I can wrap your ankle up.'

Elizabeth obeyed and in a matter of minutes she was all fixed up. BJ gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the head.

'There, all better.'

Elizabeth smiled widely. 'Thanks BJ.'

The two children were called down to dinner fifteen minutes later. When Jay and Bea saw Elizabeth limping they questioned BJ immediately.

'What happened to my poor baby?' asked Bea as she picked Elizabeth up and hugged her.

Elizabeth looked at her parents. 'I fell over and hurt my ankle so BJ fixed me up.'

Jay made his way over to his daughter and examined his son's work. It was perfect, though it was just a bandage; Jay had never taught BJ how to bandage a sprain. He guessed it was in his blood.

Jay looked at his son proudly. 'BJ you did a great job at fixing Lizzie up.'

BJ actually blushed at the compliment. 'Thanks dad but it's just a bandage.'

Jay looked aghast. 'Just a bandage, Beej, I've never taught you anything like this, you could turn out to be a doctor like your old man.'

Elizabeth looked at BJ. 'Does that mean I have to pay you for a house call?'

Bea laughed at Elizabeth and sat her in her chair before looking at her son.

'I'm proud of you Beej, but let's try and have an uneventful dinner.'

* * *

Later when his was lying in bed that night, BJ thought about what his father had said. _You could turn out to be a doctor._ He supposed that was natural since his dad was a doctor and his father and _his_ father. BJ's head hurt so he stopped trying to think how many Hunnicutts had become doctors. 

'Maybe I really could be a doctor.' BJ said aloud to himself. 'Dad will be so proud of me.'

* * *

**Taadaa! That was BJ's reason for doctoring! Remember to keep sending those reviews, they are the fuel that stokes my creative fire...or something to that effect lol.**

**Okay I go back to school on the 31st so stories and/or updates will probably be cut down to about once a week. And also I'm having trouble writing Colonel Potter's chapter so that may also take a while to be updated. Or it may not you never know!**

**Next chapter...Colonel Potter!**


	6. Potter

**Many apologies for the extremely late update but between school and writer's block and...laziness I just could not write this. I basically forced myself to write this so it's pretty...well...shit. Not to worry, that's why I posted two chapters. ****I'm sure you'll be a lot more satisfied with the next one lol. **

**Anyway I'm sorry to all you Sherman fans out there but that bloke is really hard to write about. Mah don't kill me but feel free to _constructively _criticise. So here it is...enjoy.**

**

* * *

Sherman 1918**

Sherman had just gotten back from the 'great war' two weeks before and he continued to have nightmares about it. The noise, the destruction and the senseless killing had stayed with him when he just wished he could forget.

'Sherm buddy, are you alright?'

Sherman looked up at his old friend George. They hadn't seen each other for four years and when George heard that Sherman was back from the war he invited him to the pub for a party. But Sherman wasn't in the mood for partying; he wanted to go home to sleep.

'Yeah I'm fine, just thinking.' Sherman looked around the pub at all his old friends. They had remained the same during his time away but Sherman had changed. Before he left for the war Sherman was just a naïve 15-year-old with a head full of dreams. Now he was 19 and felt completely alienated. Although there was one thing about himself that Sherman was glad hadn't changed, his passion for medicine.

Watching all those men die on the front lines had, if anything strengthened Sherman's resolve to become a doctor. He desperately wanted to help sick people and as he sat at the bar on that celebratory day, Sherman decided that once he got over the initial shock of death, destruction and war out of his system he would go to college.

George returned to the bar and eyed his friend. 'Are you sure you're alright Sherm?'

For the first time since he had returned to America Sherman smiled. 'Yeah, now where's that drink George?'

* * *

**There you go my abysmally bad Potter chapter. Please just read the next chapter before you pass judgement.**

**Next chapter...Frank!**


	7. Frank

**This is believe it or not, my favourite chapter. Even though he's a pain in the arse I've always felt that Frank had an interesting childhood and I really enjoyed writing this. Again I apologise for Potter...it was a rushed effort.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter makes you see how really misunderstood Ferret Face...ahem...I mean Frank really is.**

**

* * *

Frank 1926 **

'Hey Ferret Face wait up!'

Frank's face burned with humiliation when he heard his brother yell out to him in the street. The last thing he needed was Howard's teasing. He had just gotten his report card for the end of 7th grade and Frank had gotten either C's or D's in his lessons.

'Don't ignore me Frankie!' yelled Howard again and before Frank could pick up the pace and walk away his brother was standing next to him with an evil grin on his handsome face. Howard was 16 and looked exactly like William (Mr Burns).

Frank was jealous of his brother because he always got everything, good grades, girlfriends, respect, good looks and a fantastic personality. The only thing Frank liked about himself was…well…at least his mother liked him.

Howard put his arm around his little brother in a gesture that looked to be friendly. 'What's the matter Ferret Face? Did you get a bad report card?'

Frank looked up into Howard's face. 'Um…no…you meanie, I did well!'

Come backs had never been Frank's strong point. Plus he always aimed them at the wrong people because as soon as the words were out of his mouth Howard smacked him in the back of the head.

'Shut up Ferret Face.' Howard walked ahead and left his brother behind rubbing the back of his head.

Frank trudged into the house 10 minutes after Howard and came face to face with his father. Frank and William had a very odd relationship and Frank always suspected that his father only pretended to like him.

Without saying a word William held out his hand for Frank's report card which he gave up immediately. Frank was deathly afraid of his father and didn't like to aggravate him.

After a few minutes of silence Frank was called into the living room where William was sitting on his large leather chair smoking a cigar and looking particularly angry.

William looked up when his son walked in and took the cigar out of his mouth.

'Frank, why are you so stupid?' began William quietly. This was always a bad sign because it meant he was only going to yell afterwards.

Frank chose not to answer and only gave his father a resentful glare.

William frowned and flicked the ashes from his cigar onto Frank's report card. 'Don't give me that look young man.' To prove a point to his son, William smacked Frank across the face.

'Frank, your mother and I pay to get you a private education, why can't you work harder!' William was getting rather mad and Frank knew it was only a matter of time before he started comparing Frank to Howard.

'Now Howard,' (_I knew it _thought Frank) 'He's at the top of his English class and gets A's and the occasional B in all his other classes. He appreciates education Frank, why can't you?'

Frank looked at the carpet as his blue eyes filled with tears. William noticed his son starting to cry and sighed.

'Frank, why do you have to act like such a sissy?' William clucked his tongue. 'Go to your room, I can't look at you, you disappointed me Franklin.'

Frank turned and walked out the living room rather quickly and made his way to his bedroom where he sat on his bed and began to cry.

'Frankie darling?'

Frank looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway. Frank was the spitting image of Gertrude (Mrs Burns), from his baby blue eyes to his dark hair.

'Why doesn't he like me mummy?' sobbed Frank and Gertrude made her way across the room and embraced her son.

'Shh, Frankie your father loves you he just doesn't know how to show it.' Gertrude rocked Frank back and forth slowly.

_Dad's right, I am a sissy. I'm 13 and I'm crying in my mother's lap. _Frank thought bitterly as he cried into Gertrude's apron.

'Why don't I have any friends?' asked Frank as he looked up at Gertrude with a tear stained face.

Gertrude sighed and hugged her son tighter. 'They just haven't realised what a fantastic person you really are Frankie.'

* * *

William made a point at dinner that night to praise Howard for his excellent grades and to put down Frank at every opportunity. Frank made a promise to himself that night. He was tired of being second best, from that moment on he vowed to study hard and show up his father. He would become a lawyer or a stock broker or a doctor even! He would show William that Frank Burns was not a loser.

* * *

**Please review this chapter! Like I said it's my favourite and I'd really love to see what you think of it.**

**Last Chapter...Hawkeye!**


	8. Hawkeye

**Okay before you read this I need to make something clear. I know Daniel told Hawkeye his mother was sick a week before she died...this story takes place within that week. ****I also know that after she died Daniel didn't tell Hawkeye for awhile. So please don't send me flames saying 'Hawkeye didn't know his mother was dying!' **

**Okay now with that out of the way here it is...the long awaited Hawkeye chapter!**

**

* * *

Hawkeye 1929 **

A young raven-haired boy was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital in downtown Crab Apple Cove. It was a chilly day, five days before Christmas but there was no time for celebrating. The young boy's mother was dying cancer. The door to Angela Pierce's room opened and a tall man with the same dark hair as his son entered the waiting room, his handsome face was set in a stony expression and his voice was neutral when he said the boy's name.

'Ben?'

Ben looked up at his father (whom he was the mirror image of).

'Can I see her?' Ben's voice was high and shaky with suppressed emotions.

Daniel nodded and Ben got up off the cold plastic chair and silently wandered into his mother's room.

Angela was propped up awkwardly on several pillows, her once beautiful figure diminished to a shadow of her former self. Angela's long, wavydark brown almost blackhair was now thin and lifeless. Her once cerulean blue eyes had faded to a dull grey but she still managed a smile for her son who was blinking back tears from his own eyes that were a replica of Angela's.

'Hi sweetheart.' Angela's voice was weak and hoarse, almost unrecognisable.

The nine-year-old approached Angela's bed slowly and tried to smile but instead he sobbed.

'No Benny darling, don't cry.' Angela paused and noticed that her son was holding a small package. 'Is that for me?'

Ben wiped his eyes and handed the gift to his mother. 'Merry Christmas mummy.'

Angela smiled and accepted the package. Inside was a beautiful crystal horse which Angela put on her bedside table where it glittered in the dull light.

'Thank youBen.' Angela motioned for her son to come forward so she could kiss his cheek. 'Now I have a present for you.'

Angela slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box which she handed to Ben who opened it eagerly. Inside was a simple sterling silver ring with the name _Hawkeye_ engraved into it.

Ben's face lit up. 'Wow, thank you mum!'

'I want you to wear this when you graduate medical school.'

Ben's face fell. 'But I'm not good enough to be a doctor mum…not like dad.'

Angela frowned. 'Ben, you are a very intelligentyoung man.You love Science, you're a wiz at Math and you are at the top of all your classes. I have every confidence that you will become a great doctor.'

Ben was silent for a moment before nodding and slipping the box into his pocket.

'Thanks mum.' Ben kissed Angela on the cheek and she embraced her son.

'I love youHawkeye.'

**

* * *

1947 **

A handsome young man stood backstage at Boston Medical School, he was graduating. His best friend who was only two years older than him was adjusting his robe.

'Can you believe that we actually made it to graduation Hawk?' Trapper John McIntyre joked.

Hawkeye shrugged and laughed. 'I can't believe _you_ made it!' This provoked a shove from the blonde man.

'You're one to talk, what about those late night parties you threw?'

'And who was always the last one to put down his glass?'

Trapper shrugged. 'Those were good times.' He suddenly went serious. 'I'm gonna miss you when you go back to Maine.'

'I'll miss you too ya big lug.' Hawkeye smiled at his friend and dug into his robes for a box.

When Trapper saw this he faked surprised. 'Are you proposing to me?'

Hawkeye laughed and put the silver ring on his long skilled finger. 'My mother asked me to wear this on my graduation. I'm keeping my promise.'

* * *

**Well there you have it...if I got their school wrong I'm sorry : )**

**Please review this chapter and thank you for reading this entire story! Keep your eyes peeled for any new fics I might decide to publish lol.**

**And I would also like to thank every person that has reviewed this story, especially Kat and Hawk's Soul! Love you guys!**


End file.
